


stitches.

by sadnesslie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnesslie/pseuds/sadnesslie
Summary: one shot hyunsung.





	stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Quería mencionar varios temas antes de que leáis por si os sentís incómodos! Se habla un poco de violencia y de suicidio. 
> 
> Espero os guste este one shot, lo he escrito con todo mi corazón uwu.

"I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore"

Hyunjin lo sabía, sabía lo que era el dolor. Siempre pensó el que sería lo que más dolor causaría en su vida, había imaginado millones y millones de situaciones, personas, palabras, pensamientos; miradas, actos, consecuencias y hasta había buscado el dolor en sueños. Pero jamás pasó por su mente que el dolor más fuerte que jamás había y habrá experimentado en su vida fuese el adiós de Jisung.

Recordaba el día en el que lo conoció como si hubiese sido ayer. Aquella noche era noche de batallas. La pelea empezó sobre las tres de la mañana en algún barrio que nadie querría pasar solo por la noche. Hwang Hyunjin era recibido a gritos por su fuerza y despampanante belleza. No había persona que se resistiese a mirarle. Y eso no excluía a Han Jisung, quien desde la grada no quitaba ojo alguno del chico. Todo el mundo le conocía, había tantos rumores e ideas sobre como era en realidad aquel misterioso acertijo. Jisung era un cabrón, un jodido cabrón atractivo e inteligente. Solía ir a las batallas a analizar a los atacantes, su manera de golpear y responder o su técnica. Pero aquella noche era su primera vez viendo al tan nombrado hyunjin y quería disfrutar. Atento a todos sus movimientos, golpes y expresiones; amaba lo que estaba viendo. Un fuerte silencio inundó el momento, como si a cámara lenta fuese, el puño del contrario arrasó con la cara del pelinegro, haciendo que este cayese al suelo. Todo el mundo se avalanzó hacia delante esperando al movimiento en respuesta de Hyunjin.

Se levantó rápido, sus ojos expresaban fuego. Se acercó al contrario con un aura tan intimidante y agresiva que dejaba a cualquiera petrificado. –Cabrón de mierda, ¿No has oído lo que se dice por ahí? No te atrevas a tocarle el rostro a Hwang Hyunjin a menos de que quieras morir.– Aclaró su garganta para después escupirle en la cara y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la nariz que dejó su puño manchado de sangre. Los gritos volvieron en unos simples segundos, cuando el adversario no podía levantarse del suelo el arbitro anunció la victoria de Hyunjin, quien se giró al publicó sonriendo como el sabía hacer.

Jisung había encontrado lo que buscaba. Se levantó de la grada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cancha. –Hola, princesa.– Saludó a la chica que estaba en la vigilancia, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a ver al chico. 

–Suerte con tu nueva presa.– –A mí no me hace falta la suerte, Ryujin.– Guiñó un ojo en respuesta mientras entraba a la pista. En unos simples instantes ya se encontraba donde el más alto.

–Hey guapo, ven aquí.– Hyunjin levantó la vista hacia aquella voz para chocarse con un chico enfrente suya. –Soy Han Jisung, un placer poder conocerte por fin.– Hyunjin no dudó en ponerse de pie, más cerca del contrario. Joder, era muchísimo más guapo de lo que había escuchando debido a los rumores, podía sentir derretirse ahí mismo. No le salían las palabras y eso hizo reír al más bajo, quien había examinado al chico de arriba abajo repetidas veces. –Ya le vale a ese capullo, tocarte con las manos sucias debería ser delito.– Acarició la mejilla golpeada con cuidado, para después bajar su mano hasta su barbilla y mover su pulgar hasta su gran labio inferior, apretándolo con cuidado. –Menos mal que yo las tengo limpias.–

–Jisung pervertido aquí no, búscate una habitación. –Un chico rubio gritó mientras pasaba por detrás de ellos. –Chan eres un aguafiestas, además solo nos estábamos conociendo.– Rodó sus ojos esperando a que se marchase.

Apartó sus manos del chico, quien se había convertido en un conjunto de nervios. –Espérame aquí.– Hyunjin asintió, sentándose en un banco. Agarró su botella de agua mojándose el rostro. "Relájate, relájate." repetía en su mente. La presencia del chico le sacó de sus pensamientos, sonriéndole cuando vio que traía unos hielos. Este se agachó, le quitó la toalla y envolvió los hielos para después ponerlo en su lado izquierdo de la cara. –Déjatelo quince minutos, para reducir la inflamación.– Jisung sonrió ligeramente, agitando el corazón contrario.

Arrancó un trozo de papel de unos de los carteles y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. –Tengo ganas de verte otra vez y no en un lugar como este.– Le dió el papel al pelinegro para después apretar uno de sus muslos. –Llámame, muñeca.– Alzó una ceja divertido para después marcharse de allí dejando a un Hyunjin descolocado, agitado y sobretodo con ganas de verle de nuevo.

Eso es lo que exactamente acabó pasando, al día siguiente ya habían vuelto a verse. Y al día siguiente otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez. Ahora eran conocidos como la pareja de las batallas, un dúo increíble. Uno ponía la fuerza y otro el cerebro, no había rival que pudiera con ellos. Pero fuera de aquel mundo eran totalmente distintos, ¿Quién pensaría que el mismo chico que reventaba a puñetazos a cualquiera se pasaba horas viendo dramas y llorando por ellos? ¿O qué el chico misterioso era un aficionado de los mimos y la atención? Amaban estar juntos, abrazarse, besarse, quererse. El pelinegro estaba totalmente enamorado de Jisung, de su forma de pensar y lo apasionado que era por las artes, igualmente pensaba que solo conocía una parte de él y que era el mejor puzzle que le había tocado descifrar en su vida. 

  
"Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life"

–Hyunjin, tenemos que hablar.– El nombrado sintió el mundo caerse a pedazos por esas palabras, se giró plantando cara al chico. Exhaló fuerte, mientras que sentía sus piernas temblar. Últimamente Jisung no era el chico que conoció, tan carismático y alegre. No le respondía a los te quiero, no le miraba cuando le pedía atención, Jisung no era Jisung.

–Sé que esto no va ser fácil pero quiero decirte adiós de la forma más bonita que se me ocurre. No quiero una despedida amarga.– Hyunjin estaba apunto de romperse, por sus mejillas rodaban pequeñas lágrimas. –No quiero verte llorar.– Jisung besó sus mojados mofletes, acariciándolos después. –Quiero que disfrutes como nunca antes lo has hecho, quiero que me recuerdes, que recuerdes esto.– El pelinegro asintió, regalándole su más sincera sonrisa.

Jisung agarró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se dirigían a la habitación. El olor a incienso se hizo presente nada más entrar, una luz ténue invadía cada rincón, creando un ambiente precioso. –Siéntate– Obedeció, sentándose en la blanca cama. Cerró la puerta para después moverse hasta donde estaba el alto. –Nunca me cansaré de decir que eres una obra maestra, perfecto desde cualquier ángulo.– Se sentó al lado del chico, mirándole a los ojos. –Me recuerdas a un cuadro, a la maja vestida; tan perfecta, tan bella, tan prohibida.– Se acercó a él sonriendo travieso, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. –Pero la verdad prefiero imaginarte como otro cuadro, como a la maja desnuda.– Jisung quitó la camiseta ajena, para despúes plantar un beso para nada casto en sus labios, que fue correspondido al momento.

Jisung sonrió, separándose del chico. –Eres la jodida obra de arte más bonita de este planeta, voy a enseñarte como amo cada mínimo detalle de tu cuerpo, conocido como un templo de los dioses.– Se colocó detrás suya, jugó con su pelo varias veces mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba uno de sus brazos. Empezó depositando pequeños besos en su nuca, bajando por su cuello, llegando al hombro y por último a su espalda. Hyunjin quería romper a llorar, sabía que nadie podría compararse a él, a sus caricias y besos. Le estaba bañando en una lluvia de cumplidos recordándole a cada segundo lo bonito que era y aquellos besos por todo su cuerpo le hacían sentir tantas mariposas en el estómago que podría hasta vomitarlas. 

A los pocos minutos, se encontraba tan solo en ropa interior, sintiendo su piel erizarse por cada toque del más bajo. Jisung se levantó, alcanzando un rotulador que había en la mesilla para después colocarse al lado de Hyunjin. –Amo el lunar de tu mejilla, el de tu cuello y el que tienes en la zona izquierda de la espalda.– Besó cada uno de estos y después los rodeó con la tinta negra. –Amo tus manos y tus muslos.– Besó la palma de sus manos y sus grandes muslos. Pintó unas pequeñas estrellas y planetas en cada uno de estos. –Amo todo de ti.– Rodeó otros cuantos lunares para después unirlos todos creando una constelación. –Te amé, te amo y te amaré.– Hyunjin entrelazó sus falanges con las contrarias. –No me olvides, Jisung. Porque yo no voy a poder olvidarte nunca.– El más bajito sonrió apoyando su mano libre en el rostro adverso. –Jamás.– Unió sus labios en un beso plagado de millones de sentimientos, lento y profundo. 

Aquello fue el inicio a una larga noche entre besos y jugueteos, lágrimas y sonrisas. El inicio, y el final. 

Era doloroso saber que aquella noche sería la última que tocaría a Jisung.   
Era doloroso saber que Jisung ya no era suyo.   
Era doloroso saber que las palabras que le estaba dedicando Jisung quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente y nadie podría superarlas jamás. 

Era doloroso porque era el mejor adiós que podría haber recibido nunca. 

Y no mintió sobre la petición del chico. Disfrutó cada momento, cada mirada, cada toque. Disfrutó tanto que pensó que jamás podría volver sentir lo que era disfrutar.

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees"

Hyunjin había empezado a meterse en problemas desde que Jisung lo dejó.   
Su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos e inchados. Estaba destrozado. 

Otra noche cualquiera a las 3 de la mañana en un barrio que nadie querría pasar solo. 

"Me follé a tu novia el otro día en tu cocina" "Pobrecita, no la puedes saciar". Sus comentarios de la noche pasada borracho estaban atormentándolo, sabía que iba a recibir una fuerte paliza.   
Pero le daba igual, a Hyunjin ya no le importaba nada. Nada dolía más que Jisung. 

El árbitro anunció el comienzo de la pelea, abucheos y gritos se escuchan por toda la grada. Menos en un sitio, donde se encontraba Jisung. 

Hyunjin sonrió al otro atacante, que de un segundo a otro le golpeó en la pierna haciendo que cayase al suelo de rodillas. El contrario le agarró del pelo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. –Hijo de puta. Vuelves a tocar a mi novia y estás muerto.– Le pegó una patada en las costillas haciendo que perdiese la respiración por unos segundos. Todo el mundo gritaba de emoción por la brutal escena que tenían frente a sus ojos. Jisung mordía su labio nervioso, notando un gran nudo en su garganta. –Claro, como te ha dejado el novio ahora tienes que ir llorando por ahí hasta que alguien te haga caso.– El chico más bajo agarró a Hyunjin de la camiseta, levantándole. Le temblaban las piernas y con suerte podía levantarse. Se acercó a su oído para que el público no pudiese escucharle. –Todo el mundo sabíamos que Jisung se iba a cansar de ti, cara bonita. ¿Qué se siente haber sido un juguetito? – Antes de que pudiese responder recibió otro puñetazo pero esta vez en la cara, haciéndole sangrar. 

Hyunjin se negaba a esos comentarios, él sabía que Jisung le había querido. Y ahí estaba Jisung, mirándole destrozado en la grada, sintiendo su corazón doler por el chico que en aquel momento era el sentimiento de pena en persona. 

El árbitro anunció la victoria del contrincante al ver que Hyunjin ya no reaccionaba más. Se quedó unos minutos en el suelo, escuchando millones de insultos y palabras hacia él. Aunque una voz que conocía de sobra le hizo reaccionar. Hyunjin se levantó con cuidado dirigiéndose a un banco que había cerca para poder sentarse al lado suya. 

"I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help"

–¿Eres gilipollas? Acostarte con la novia de Changbin, ya te vale.– Jisung le habló con un tono de enfado, mirándole a los ojos. Agarró la barbilla del alto con cuidado. –¿Te duele?– Asintió en respuesta mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus pómulos. –¿Qué te dije de llorar? No quiero verte llorar.– Aquello solo consiguió que empezará a lloriquear como un crío. Jisung suspiró, abrió el botiquín para empezar a limpiar y curar todas las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo.

"And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches"

Hyunjin gimió al sentir los dedos de Jisung en su cuello, apretando suavemente. Extrañaba tanto sentirle, era desgarrador todas las emociones que recorrían sus venas en aquellos instantes. Lo único que sabía es que no le quería lejos de él. 

–Hyunjin, no puedes estar así.– Acunó su rostro para después enrredar sus dedos por su pelo. Jisung mentiría si dijese que no le extrañaba. –¿Te has visto? Estás en la mierda.– Siguió curándole las heridas, mientras que este solo le observaba en silencio con un brillo inmenso en los ojos. 

Hyunjin quería abrazarlo, quería llorar en sus brazos y decirle todo lo que le estaba extrañando. Quería dormir con el, besar su espalda y mirar las estrellas juntos. –¿Es verdad?– el más bajo le miró extraño, sin entender a lo que se refería. –¿Es verdad que te cansaste de mí? ¿De mi cara bonita?– –Hyunjin...– Agachó la mirada, mordiendo su labio. –No, Hyunjin no. De verdad Jisung, ¿He sido solo un juego para ti? Porque para mí has sido lo más serio que he tenido nunca, mierda Jisung he pensado hasta en un futuro contigo.–  
Volvía a ser un desastre de lágrimas, esperando por la respuesta del contrario. –Al principio era una idea, un juego. Lígate a Hyunjin, a ver si puedes. Pero no, cuando te conocí me di cuenta que yo no quería eso, yo quería quererte. Quería aprender lo que se sentía cuando tu estómago de revolvía hasta por solo verte sonreír. Hyunjin, te veo y quiero llorar. Me duele el corazón viendo como estás.– Jisung volvió a sacarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares, pasó la mano por su nuca, acariciándole despacio.   
–¿!Entonces por qué me dejaste?!– Gritó mientras su voz de rompía. –Dame una jodida razón porque aunque quiera no puedo odiarte, sung.– Las lágrimas eran incontrolables, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, de tristeza y muchos más sentimientos.   
Jisung suspiró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas igualmente pero se negaba a llorar. –Hyunjin, no puedo explicarte la razón. Pero es lo mejor para ti, yo solo soy un gilipollas y no quiero hacerte pasarlo mal. Mereces algo mejor que yo.– Se agachó delante suya para abrazarle por última vez. –Te quiero Hyunjin. Cuídate, por favor.– Revolvió su pelo y dejó un suave beso en frente. 

Y como cuando se conocieron, Jisung se marchó de allí. Dejando a un Hyunjin descolocado, pero esta vez roto. 

"Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head"

Jisung era la único que tenía, y le había perdido. 

Aquellos 9 meses juntos habían sido todo. Había aprendido muchas cosas; a cocinar, a fijarse en los pequeños detalles, le había empezado a interesar el arte y la astrología. Se había descubierto a si mismo gracias a Jisung. Había aprendido a quererse al darse cuenta de que alguien le quería sin importarle sus defectos e imperfecciones. 

La aguja metálica se sentía fría por su piel, los pelos de su brazos se erizaban con solo el toque. Había empezado a tiritar, el agua de la bañera ya no estaba caliente. 

Mirando a la luna, millones de recuerdos le azotaban el corazón. 

Recordaba aquella noche en la que Jisung le cantaba en frente de la luna, la forma en la que le acariciaba lentamente con su voz para después acabar besándole.   
O el día que fueron a ver la lluvia de estrellas alrededor de las dos de la mañana; acurrucados tapados con una manta, Hyunjin jugaba con el pelo del chico mientras su visita se concentraba en el cielo. 

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus ojos, de su garganta solo salía un suave "lo siento". Cargó la jeringuilla de algún líquido extraño, mientras volvía a acariciar la piel de su brazo con la punta de la aguja. 

"Te amé, te amo y te amaré." las palabras de jisung agitaban su cabeza, fuertes sollozos se escuchaban ahora en el baño, juntó las rodillas a su pecho, abrazándose. 

–No me olvides, Jisung. Porque yo no voy a poder olvidarte nunca.–

Y trás sus últimas palabras, miró por la ventana a las grandes estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Como si de coser se tratase, atravesó su piel, inyectado aquel líquido en sus venas para después sentir su vista nublarse y todo se volviese negro. 

"Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead"

4:45 am.

El teléfono de Jisung empezó a sonar, soltó un quejido preguntándose quien se atrevía a joder sus horas de sueño. 

–¿Sí?– Su voz sonó ronca, sintiéndose volver a dormirse. 

Su cuerpo se congeló despertándose de golpe, empezó a hiperventilar, se aferró fuerte a las sábanas debido al mareo que le vino de repente. A los pocos segundos se levantó corriendo; se vistió con lo primero que encontró, cogió su móvil y las llaves y salió disparado de casa mientras las lágrimas manchaban todo su rostro, se arrepentía de tantas cosas. 

"Señor Han, su compañero hwang hyunjin ha sufrido una sobredosis, por lo que pudimos comprobar intento de suicidio al encontrarle en la bañera. Sostenía en una mano una jeringa y en la otra una foto con usted. Por suerte, su compañera de piso llegó a tiempo y nos llamó. Está ingresado en nuestro hospital, pero aún no sabemos si sobrevivirá. Sería un placer que viniese usted ya que nadie de su familia quiso presentarse, gracias y lo sentimos por la noticia."

"I'll be needing stitches."


End file.
